Program V3 Prologue Death Order
While the Program V3 Prologue version was interrupted by the rescue and thus had no winner, the order that the contestants were eliminated in is still listed here for convenience. Death order after the conclusion of the rescue is not confirmed; students who were neither rescued nor killed by their handlers are assumed dead at the hands of the US military and marked "Placement Unknown." Death Order 93rd - Matthew Davis - Suicide via gunshot 92nd - Carolyn Senn - Fell down a flight of stairs 91st - Juan Garza - Shot by Scott Whitman 90th - Scott Osbourne - Bled out from accidental wounds 89th - JB Blackwell - Stabbed through the eye by Nellie Fitzpatrick 88th - Scotty Ward - Shot by Mick Sexsmith 87th - Howard Fong - Shot by Henry Axford 86th - Clover Dubose - Shot with a crossbow bolt by Faye Xandora 85th - Jacqueline Hastert - Strangled by Danielle Baumgartner 84th - Lisa Brighton - Shot and stabbed by Scott Whitman 83rd - Scott Wallace - Kicked over a railing by Marion Williams 82nd - Annalise Franklin - Head trauma 81st - Nellie Fitzpatrick - Suicide via slitting her throat 80th - Paxton Dombrowski - Head trauma after being tackled by James Bagstad 79th - Elias Mills - Bludgeoned by Theodora Smalls 78th - Travis Dyne - Strangled by Charlie Cade Jr. 77th - James Bagstad - Shot by Bridie Mossberg 76th - Bianca Cantrell - Strangled by Damien Crossly 75th - Miguel Iguarez - Bludgeoned by Nathan Kirchhoff 74th - Zachary Cruise - Shot by Michael Baird 73rd - Larry Rosenberg - Stabbed by Kate Sanderson 72nd - Leonard Roycewood - Shot by William Apgar 71st - Truslow Irons - Shot by Scott Pierce 70th - Morgan Matthew - Stabbed by Morgan Light 69th - Morgan Light - Stabbed by Morgan Matthew 68th - Joe Kempf - Suicide via gunshot 67th - Faye Xandora - Stabbed by Charlie Cade Jr. 66th - Carson Collingwood - Strangled by Bridie Mossberg 65th - Otis Lenz - Bludgeoned by Diane Morales 64th - Anneliese O'Doyle - Stabbed by Nani Clover 63rd - Nani Clover - Fell from a flight of stairs 62nd - Maribel Bay - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Grant Gault 61st - Casey Tjarks - Head trauma after being shoved by Morgan Jones 60th - Charity Gardner - Died from shrapnel wounds inflicted by Grant Gault 59th - Jason Rosser - Died from shrapnel wounds inflicted by Grant Gault 58th - Iago Croxley - Beaten to death by Michael Baird 57th - Ambrose Lexington - Shot by Michael Baird 56th - Mack Robson - Neck cut by Bishop Smith 55th - Vanessa Carson - Shot by Scott Whitman 54th - Helena Christensen - Suicide via hanging 53rd - Victoria Bellamy - Throat cut by Charlie Cade Jr. 52nd - Frankie Matsui - Shot by military sniper 51st - Grant Moore - Shot by Maya Spooner 50th - Santiago Ibarra - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Maya Spooner 49th - Bridie Mossberg - Shot by British soldiers 48th - Scott Whitman - Shot by British soldiers 47th - Rodney Vasicek - Rescued by British forces 46th - Rozenne Evans - Rescued by British forces This is the halfway point in the game 45th - Clay Bronson - Rescued by British forces 44th - Kassandra Vaitaki - Rescued by British forces 43rd - Maya Spooner - Rescued by British forces 42nd - Leo Menendez - Rescued by British forces 41st - Sylvia Veneski - Rescued by British forces 40th - Edward Taylor - Rescued by British forces 39th - Charlotte Pemberton - Rescued by British forces 38th - Ingrid White - Rescued by British forces 37th - Buddy Underwood - Rescued by British forces 36th - Cybil Price - Rescued by British forces 35th - Nanna-Fiora Kroos - Rescued by British forces 34th - Bishop Smith - Rescued by British forces 33rd - Danielle Baumgartner - Rescued by British forces 32nd - Damien Crossly - Rescued by British forces 31st - Marion Williams - Rescued by British forces 30th - Derrick Thomson - Rescued by British forces 29th - Mackenzie Rivers - Rescued by British forces 28th - Mina Mashall - Rescued by British forces 27th - Justin Zayn - Shot by British soldiers 26th - Dakota Hightower - Rescued by British forces 25th - Michael Baird - Rescued by British forces 24th - Grant Gault - Shot by Drew Ladd 23rd - Charlie Cade Jr. - Rescued by British forces 22nd - Diane Morales - Rescued by British forces 21st - Zeke Brant - Head trauma after being tackled by Mick Sexsmith 20th - Mick Sexsmith - Rescued by British forces 19th - Yvonne Barnett - Rescued by British forces 18th - William Apgar - Rescued by British forces 17th - Stan Astley - Fell out of a helicopter 16th - Morgan Jones - Killed by US military 15th - Drew Ladd - Killed by US military 14th - Harland Strange - Killed by US military 13th - Mary Wieczorek - Killed by US military 12th - Kate Sanderson - Killed by US military 11th - Scott Pierce - Killed by US military Muhammad Abbasi - Placement Unknown, Presumed killed by US military Henry Axford - Placement Unknown, Presumed killed by US military Mekayka Baker - Placement Unknown, Presumed killed by US military Brittany Chesterton - Placement Unknown, Presumed killed by US military Nathan Kirchhoff - Placement Unknown, Presumed killed by US military Floyd Malinowski - Placement Unknown, Presumed killed by US military Laurie Moran - Placement Unknown, Presumed killed by US military Cole Peters - Placement Unknown, Presumed killed by US military Conner Raimes - Placement Unknown, Presumed killed by US military Nicholas Rogers - Placement Unknown, Presumed killed by US military Theodora Smalls - Placement Unknown, Presumed killed by US military Kill Rankings 3 Kills: :Scott Whitman (Juan Garza, Lisa Brighton, Vanessa Carson) :Michael Baird (Zachary Cruise, Iago Croxley, Ambrose Lexington) :Charlie Cade Jr. (Travis Dyne, Faye Xandora, Victoria Bellamy) :Grant Gault (Maribel Bay, Charity Gardner, Jason Rosser) 2 Kills: :Bridie Mossberg (James Bagstad, Carson Collingworth) :Maya Spooner (Grant Moore, Santiago Ibarra) :Mick Sexsmith (Scotty Ward, Zeke Brant) 1 Kill: :Nellie Fitzpatrick (JB Blackwell) :Henry Axford (Howard Fong) :Faye Xandora (Clover Dubose) :Danielle Baumgartner (Jacqueline Hastert) :Marion Williams (Scott Wallace) :James Bagstad (Paxton Dombrowski) :Theodora Smalls (Elias Mills) :Damien Crossly (Bianca Cantrell) :Nathan Kirchhoff (Miguel Iguarez) :Kate Sanderson (Larry Rosenberg) :William Apgar (Leonard Roycewood) :Scott Pierce (Truslow Irons) :Morgan Light (Morgan Matthew) :Morgan Matthew (Morgan Light) :Diane Morales (Otis Lenz) :Nani Clover (Anneliese O'Doyle) :Morgan Jones (Casey Tjarks) :Bishop Smith (Mack Robson) :Drew Ladd (Grant Gault)